


Growing (up) pains

by livingliv



Series: What Are You Up To? AU [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, jaehyun is a dad, mimi thinks the floor is a huge plate, taeyong tries not to laugh at his children, yong just wants his goddamned milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: It's a peaceful Sunday. The house is clean, TV recently turned off and toys around the living room and open kitchen. If you look closely, you'll see four people sat by the dining table.If you don't look that close, you'll think it's only a happy family having a nice, warm meal together.No one would think a serious, very serious matter is currently being discussed."Daddy..." a sweet voice whined, sounding so sad it almost broke his heart. Big, wet eyes stared into his own, lips wobbling and letting escape wounded noises. If any other person saw this, they would be crushed.Not Jaehyun, though.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: What Are You Up To? AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496051
Comments: 11
Kudos: 203





	Growing (up) pains

It's a peaceful Sunday. The house is clean, TV recently turned off and toys around the living room and open kitchen. If you look closely, you'll see four people sat by the dining table.

If you don't look _that close_ , you'll think it's only a happy family having a nice, warm meal together.

No one would think a serious, _very serious_ matter is currently being discussed.

"Daddy..." a sweet voice whined, sounding so sad it almost broke his heart. Big, wet eyes stared into his own, lips wobbling and letting escape wounded noises. If any other person saw this, they would be crushed.

Not Jaehyun, though.

"Yonghwa, no." He answered firmly, hand still raised with a spoon resting on it.

"Your sister is already eating so many different foods and you are still after milk. You can't just drink your meals anymore."

Upset, Yong wailed, loud sobs startling Mimi, who was happily eating her rice. It was almost comical how her face contorted into an extremely worried expression, mirroring perfectly the man who was helping her eat.

"Love..." Taeyong started, looking as if he was about to reach over and take the crying boy into his arms. "He's just two, maybe we can let him drink milk at lunch..."

Disagreeing, Jaehyun shook his head, holding in his laugh when Yong heard his papa defend him and tried to go to him. Putting a hand on the boy's belly, he held Yong close to him, sighing when he started wriggling around.

"He can't hate everything but milk, Taeyong." Tired, he put the spoon on the plate again, grabbing a napkin and wiping the mess on Yong's face. "This little boy here is already two," he poked Yong's belly, earning an indignant squeak. "If he doesn't want to eat meat, it's fine, we can substitute that. But no vegetables, no grains, nothing? That isn't going to work out at all."

Worrying his lip, Taeyong gave Mimi her special chopsticks, telling her to train by herself for a while. Happy that she was being seen as a 'grown up', she nodded eagerly, clumsily trying to take the food to her mouth.

Half of it fell onto the floor and Jaehyun berated. "Mimi, the floor is not a big plate, we've already talked about that."

Feeling wronged, she let out a huff, giving up on bending down to grab her rice cake. "Then why did the food fall on it," Mimi grumbled, earning an amused, but worried shake of head from Taeyong.

Tired of crying, Yong yawned, eyes widening when a hiccup escaped accidentally. Giggling, Jaehyun booped his nose, resisting the urge to bite the baby's cheek when his face scrunched up in confusion. He couldn’t believe his daddy was denying him his favorite food.

"Daddy. Milk today?" he asked again, eyes hopeful.

Clicking his tongue, Jaehyun pretended to think for a while, humming. Taeyong looked at him and disapproved, eyes glinting with mirth, however.

Yong waited expectantly, little hands going up to his dad's cheeks, trying to make him look down. A pout rested on the baby’s lips, restlessly hoping Jaehyun would give in.

With finality, Jaehyun kissed Yong's cheek, biting it softly.

"Nope."

Frowning, Yong started to cry again and Jaehyun really wished he could say he didn't laugh at that. He felt awful. But it was funny indeed.

"Jaehyun, you're so mean!" Taeyong scolded, lips twitching, hoping it didn't look like he was about to laugh too. It didn't help that Mimi's tiny giggles sounded just like Jaehyun's laugh either.

Nodding, Miyoung chewed on her food lazily, acting like she hadn't bursted into laughter a few seconds ago. "Daddy mean. Floor is plate."

"The floor is not a plate, Miyoung..." Taeyong explained for the nth time, rushing to clean the rest of food on the floor before the girl tried to eat it again. Crouching in front of her, he wagged a warning finger. "No eating things that were on the floor. Understood?"

Extremely discontent, Mimi agreed. "I 'stood." Why didn’t they understand they were wasting perfectly delicious food?!

Pleased, he got up, kissing her hair briefly. "Good girl."

Perking up, Yong's tears, once again, stopped. "I'm good, papa!" he yelled, eyes twinkling when Taeyong stepped closer to him with a smile.

Jaehyun could relate to that.

"Of course you are!" Taeyong cooed, smushing the boy's cheeks before peppering kisses all over the soft face. Yong sounded like he was in the best amusement park in the world, one that had at least three pools of milk.

Wanting his share of love too, Jaehyun spoke up. "I am a good boy too," he affirmed, sounding confident. Yong made a disagreeing noise, clearly unpleased with his 'milk only sometimes' policy.

Turning to look at him, Taeyong tapped a finger against his chin, ignoring the offended gasp Jaehyun made.

"Nah, you're not," he concluded, snorting at the expression on Jaehyun's face.

"Why am I not!"

Leaning down, Taeyong kissed him once, whispering into it. "Good boys don't behave the way you do."

Wiggling his eyebrows, Jaehyun bragged. "Then I am not good, indeed. But you definitely like better the fact that I'm supposedly 'bad'." Cheeks flushing, Taeyong pushed his face away softly, mumbling ‘shameless’ under his breath.

"Yuck!" Mimi and Yong yelled at the same time, giggling when they noticed that they spoke at the same time. Sometimes it freaked them out. Did they really need to follow the whole ‘synchronized twins’ agenda? Waking up to one of them saying the other was in pain, and being correct about it, was enough for both of them.

"Yuck what?" Taeyong asked, turning around to show them his tongue. "One day you will want to kiss your partner too and I'll yell 'yuck' at both of you!" By his side, Taeyong groaned at the thought, already thinking about the teenager version of them, _in love and bratty_ , just like Mark had been.

And sometimes still is.

Looking at each other, Mimi and Yong tilted their heads, not fully comprehending what was said. Nodding to each other, they decided that saying 'ack!' in disgust was the best option.

Taeyong scoffed at them, ignoring the tiny cockblocks in order to receive more love from his husband. God knows he deserves it.

Pressing multiple short kisses against Taeyong's mouth, he brushed a wild strand of hair back to its respective place before kissing the place where baby mochi was. Surprised, he yelped when a little kick disturbed him.

"This better be a kick out of love, _mochi parasite_ ," he scolded playfully, laughing at the noise of discomfort Taeyong let out at the sudden multiple kicks.

"God, Jaehyun. This child is worse than both parasites together when Mark sang to them." Thankfully, this young one preferred sleeping when their older brother did it instead of tap dancing inside him. That did not mean it was a quiet baby, though.

Caressing the belly, Jaehyun looked at Taeyong, eyes filled with fondness. "They love daddy a lot, that's it."

Smiling, Taeyong nodded before faking annoyance. "Now tell me something new. I carry them around to receive this as gratitude." Tilting his head up, Jaehyun pouted jokingly, clearly asking for another kiss. Taeyong wasn’t one to deny him anything, so he clearly went in for it, muttering an ‘I love you’ before-

Their moment was brutally interrupted by a little criminal, who decided to escape their duties.

Pulling the baby right back onto his lap, Jaehyun explained the situation. Taeyong gave up on the kiss and watched quietly, holding in giggles each time the baby frowned just like his daddy. "Yong. You're not done with your food. Mimi has eaten almost everything in her plate."

"Yes, plate. Floor not plate." The last part was said with so much pain that Taeyong reached over to console her.

Grumbling, Yonghwa kicked his little legs in frustration, crying out before sprawling himself on Jaehyun's arms. He looked like his parents just told him to never play with his Pororo piano again. They didn’t understand the obsession with Pororo, but respected it.

"No fishie!" He demanded, horrified at the thought of eating the animal he liked so much. Opening only one eye, he waited for his dad to answer.

Understanding, Jaehyun agreed. "No fishie."

Now excited, he opened the other eye too. "No...no..." he stalled, trying to come up with something else for his daddy to agree on him not eating.

"No froggie!" He exclaimed, shaking his head wildly. Jaehyun agreed again and wondered if anyone ever told him to eat a frog. He looked at Mimi with suspicion. She diverted her eyes. Hm.

"No froggie!" Taeyong said, also horrified.

Raising a little finger, he remembered another food he'd rather not eat. "Kimchi no!"

Jaehyun decided to draw the line there. "Yes kimchi! Now come on, the rice is here and the vegetables too, stop trying to distract me!"

Defeated, Yong opened his mouth, making a face at the food. Glaring at his dad, he chewed pitifully, hoping Jaehyun would feel bad for him.

Cooing, Jaehyun fed him another spoon when he opened his mouth to complain.

"Jaehyun, don't bully my baby!" Taeyong berated, cracking up at the betrayed look on Yong's face.

The baby seemed to notice that and huffed at him.

"Papa and daddy love you, don't get mad. Who else could you want other than us?" he asked, confident that no one would be mentioned.

"Want Ma'k hyung," he cried out, crossing his arms against his chest petulantly when Jaehyun hummed and fed him again.

"Me too!" Mimi popped up, innocently smiling at him.

"Shh!" Jaehyun hushed, feeling petty. How could they say such things! How heartless two little children could be! He did not wake up at 5 am every single day to play with them to be thrown away like trash.

"Mark is not here is he? He is with the _love of his life_ while daddy and papa try to make you two grow up healthily! I could be smooching the love of my life too, you know? He's right there, sat next to that pigtailed gremlin."

_("I'm gremlin! Kumi too!" Mimi exclaimed, proud of having caused terror wherever she went. Yong also looked proud of her actions.)_

The twins giggled at the dramatic tone, squealing his name, trying to appease him. Jaehyun was _not_ getting distracted by the cajoling.

"When I'm gone you will realize my worth!" he said, finally understanding fully what his parents meant by that. Sat in front of him, Taeyong agreed, devastated.

Confused, Mimi hurried over to where Jaehyun was. “Daddy gone?” she asked, eyes filled with tears already. Taeyong and Jaehyun wondered how two tiny people could produce so much tear and as frequently as they did. “B-But ‘M daddy girl!” Miyoung protested, claiming her spot as the favorite girl in his life. Jiji would feel _very_ betrayed, but what was he supposed to do?

“Daddy not gone,” Yong shook his head, looking like he was a 100% sure that Jaehyun couldn’t live without them. “Daddy love me!” he concluded, turning around to smile at him, cheeks all dirty with rice, the _so-hated_ kimchi and bits of carrot.

Now carrying Mimi, holding her tightly, Taeyong was a ball of soft feelings. “Aww! Of course he loves you! Who doesn’t love both of you, mmh?” he questioned, kissing Miyoung’s forehead after coaxing her to unbury her face from the crook of his neck. “No one is going anywhere, okay?” Taeyong whispered to her, cooing at the nod and wet sniffle he got back as response.

“Daddy not gone,” Jaehyun agreed, nodding firmly. “Daddy is sorry, Mimi. Don’t cry, eh? Daddy not gone and loves Mimi, tiny Yong, baby mochi and _not-so-big_ Yong too!” Taeyong squeaked, indignant at being called that. He was 175 cm tall, mind you.

Pleased, Yong even forgot about his own protests of not wanting to eat. By himself, he grabbed a piece of mushroom and put it into his mouth, patiently getting another one and offering it to his sister, who had to be assisted by Taeyong to eat her share. He still did not seem like he appreciated eating it, but did so, and for that, Jaehyun and Taeyong were more than proud and thankful.

Mimi was also pleased by the mushroom and asked to lean down a little, patting Yong’s head appreciatively like the good big sister she is.

“Good boy!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel like:  
> https://curiouscat.me/coupsyong  
> @coupsyong


End file.
